Curiosity killed the Pope
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: A son âge, Shion devrait savoir que la curiosité est un vilain défaut.


Titre : Curiosity killed the Pope

Fandom : Saint Seiya

Personnages : Shion, Camus/Shura/Aphrodite en arrière-plan

Rating : M

Genre : yaoi, lime

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha et Toei.

Date : 17 à 18.12.2011

Résumé : Suite de "Bon voisinage" de Saaschka. Où l'on découvre ce qui se passe derrière la fenêtre du treizième temple pendant que Camus, Shura et Aphrodite vaquent à leurs petites affaires.

Note : Écrit pour la fête des prompts de la communauté Hybridation sur LiveJournal.

* * *

><p><strong>CURIOSITY KILLED THE POPE<strong>

Un grognement peu amène émergea des piles de dossiers qui jonchaient le bureau. Shion lâcha le crayon qu'il tenait à la main, étira et replia ses doigts pour les assouplir. Ses vertèbres émirent un craquement douloureux lorsqu'il se redressa sur son inconfortable fauteuil. Combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait pris place à cette table ? Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour s'avouer vaincu devant la masse de travail que nécessitait la reconstruction du Sanctuaire ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadran de l'horloge, soupira amèrement en constatant que la petite aiguille avait presque fait le tour du cadran.

Six heures du soir n'allaient pas tarder à sonner. Une fois de plus, il avait oublié de prendre son repas. Et vu ses récents accès de colère, aucun des serviteurs ne s'était aventuré dans les parages, ne fût-ce que pour lui proposer un malheureux en-cas. Seul Saga avait osé traverser les frontières de sa studieuse solitude mais il était reparti presque aussitôt, les bras chargés d'imposants livres de comptes dont chaque dépense, chaque recette devait être vérifiée. Une vengeance bien mesquine, se dit Shion, contre celui qui l'avait froidement assassiné, et qui à présent tournait avec un peu trop d'insistance autour de son ancien disciple. Ou bien était-ce le contraire ? L'Atlante se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Peut-être une pause lui serait-elle salutaire, s'il devait en croire le cours futile que semblaient vouloir suivre ses pensées.

Il se leva et commença à arpenter d'un pas lourd l'étroite pièce encombrée de livres et de liasses de papier qui s'entassaient à même le sol. La réfection des temples prenait plus de temps - et d'argent - que prévu ; le vivier des apprentis s'épuisait rapidement ; il ne restait que peu de chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze capables de former les futurs aspirants. Les dieux soient loués, la déesse était revenue des enfers avec eux. Faisant preuve d'une force de persuasion qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel politicien, elle avait renoué contact avec le lointain royaume d'Asgard, ramené au bercail les dissidents qui avaient essaimé aux quatre coins du monde, et fait taire les voix discordantes qui s'étaient élevées au retour de Shion et Saga dans le treizième temple. Cette histoire de résurrection miraculeuse avait fait grand bruit et suscité un début de scandale. Même si leur foi en Athéna n'avait point été ébranlée, certains résidents du Domaine sacré s'étaient ralliés à une fumeuse théorie de conspiration politico-divine et avaient remis en cause la légitimité de l'actuel gouvernement.

Quelle pagaille... se dit-il, songeant tout à la fois au désordre qui régnait dans son bureau mais aussi à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le Sanctuaire. Le dos appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil, il se mit à contempler le ciel qui pâlissait lentement à la tombée du soir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé revoir ce paysage tourmenté, aride et sinueux. Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir supporter à nouveau la charge de Grand Pope. Les choses n'étaient pas sensées se dérouler ainsi ! Il aurait dû rester mort, errant froid et silencieux au milieu d'autres ombres anonymes, tout comme ses maîtres avant lui. Et que dire de ce cadeau empoisonné, cette jeunesse retrouvée mais dont il ne savait que faire ?

Ses yeux se posèrent distraitement sur le temple des Poissons. Tiens donc, le douzième gardien recevait du monde à cette heure-ci ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes... Mis à part le Capricorne, peu de chevaliers daignaient faire halte dans sa maison, sous peine de se voir infliger d'interminables discours sur les mille et une manières de faire pousser un rosier sur une terre calcaire. Shion devait avouer que s'il appréciait le merveilleux spectacle des roses s'épanouissant au pied du palais, il trouvait cependant toutes ces considérations horticoles assommantes. S'interrogeant sur les raisons qui poussaient Shura à prêter une oreille attentive à son pair, il en avait déduit que le taciturne Espagnol était soit masochiste, soit amoureux.

Son front se plissa de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut une troisième silhouette au milieu des buissons. Cette longue chevelure lisse, cette taille élancée, ce port altier... ce ne pouvait être que le Saint du Verseau. Que tramaient donc ces trois-là à l'ombre du péristyle ? Shion n'ignorait pas qu'ils avaient fait partie de la garde de confiance de Saga, et que ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à leur assigner des tâches ingrates et des missions peu reluisantes qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais refusées. Un soupçon de méfiance ternit son humeur déjà fort morose. Tout était-il pardonné à présent que la hache de guerre était enterrée ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Plissant les paupières, il se concentra sur le trio, qui pour l'instant devisait courtoisement autour d'une tasse de thé. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire ? Shion aurait donné cher pour lire sur leurs lèvres, mais l'ombre et la distance lui rendaient la tâche difficile, sinon impossible.

Enfin, Camus se leva et fit le tour de la table de jardin. Le Pope s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, se pencha un peu plus en avant...

Et recula précipitamment lorsque le Verseau empoigna sans ménagement la nuque du Capricorne et colla sa bouche à la sienne.

« Nom de Zeus ! »

Le juron fut prononcé d'une voix étouffée, incrédule. Quelle était donc cette aberration dont il venait d'être témoin ? Son esprit épuisé se mettait-il à lui jouer des tours pour prodiguer de telles hallucinations ? Il ferma les yeux, se força à respirer calmement. Il était fatigué, voilà tout, et croyait voir des choses qui n'existaient pas.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, le choc dû à la surprise s'effaça peu à peu. Ses épaules se soulevèrent en un rire désabusé.

« Mon pauvre Shion, murmura-t-il à voix basse. Es-tu à ce point torturé par ta propre solitude pour imaginer tes chevaliers dans une attitude si indécente ? »

Il secoua la tête, se dit qu'il était vraiment temps pour lui de mettre fin à sa longue journée de travail. Et qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il s'octroyer un instant de liberté et ainsi récupérer les heures de sommeil qui lui faisaient défaut ?

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur la scène qui se jouait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Cette fois, la stupeur le paralysa complètement.

Car à présent, ce n'était plus Camus qui embrassait Shura mais Aphrodite, dont la bouche complaisante se laissait explorer par les sauvages coups de langue de l'Espagnol. Les larges mains de ce dernier parcouraient inlassablement le dos du Suédois, froissaient l'étoffe légère de sa chemise, la soulevaient finalement pour éprouver la douceur de sa peau, bientôt rejointes par les doigts experts du Français.

Le douzième chevalier se laissa tomber à genoux, et Shion ne vit plus que quelques mèches océanes qui dépassaient des feuillages. Camus le suivit peu après. Seul s'offrit alors à la vue de l'Atlante le torse puissant du Capricorne, et le visage de celui-ci prit lentement les accents d'un plaisir grandissant.

Quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, Shion se disait qu'il devait se détourner au plus vite, que ces affaires secrètes entre chevaliers ne relevaient pas de sa juridiction. Il s'agissait là de trois adultes consentants, et s'ils oubliaient un bref instant leurs devoirs envers le Sanctuaire pour s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair, cela ne le regardait en rien.

Il avala péniblement sa salive. Ses yeux écarquillés suivaient avidement la moindre altération des traits du dixième gardien. Oh, il ne voyait rien de vraiment choquant, non, juste les longues goulées d'air qui soulevaient la poitrine de Shura, et les gémissements rauques qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que, sous les buissons de roses, Aphrodite et Camus s'adonnaient à une activité que Shion ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

Sans qu'il s'en rendît compte, sa main s'était égarée dans les plis de sa toge, s'insinuait entre les longs pans de lin. Un soupir douloureux monta dans sa gorge tandis que ses doigts trouvaient le fin coton de son sous-vêtement.

Il hésita. Cela faisait si longtemps que le désir s'était éteint en lui, si longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti les brûlures du plaisir physique ! Les sensations qui le tourmentaient en cet instant même, cette impossibilité à garder prise sur ses pensées et sur ses actes, cet étau qui se resserrait au creux de son ventre... Il avait fini par oublier qu'il n'était qu'un homme, faible et lâche lorsque se présentait l'opportunité, même indirecte, de goûter une dernière fois au voluptueux embrasement des corps.

Les yeux fermés, comme s'il refusait honteusement d'affronter la cruelle réalité, il glissa ses doigts sous le coton, les referma autour de son sexe, exhala un souffle tremblant. Derrière ses paupières closes dansait l'image de Shura, de cette curieuse et ô combien séduisante lascivité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez le fier Espagnol. Il imagina Camus et Aphrodite à ses pieds, la bouche de l'un sur sa verge, la main de l'autre agrippant sa hanche, et ce n'était plus le Capricorne qui profitait de leurs caresses et de leurs baisers, c'était lui qui se trouvait au milieu des rosiers, dans l'ombre glissante du soir, et plus que la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant, c'était la fièvre sensuelle de leurs ébats qui mordait sa peau et enflammait ses sens.

Ses mouvements se firent plus assurés, son rythme plus empressé. Il sentait l'orgasme tout proche, sa respiration saccadée épousait les battements affolés de son cœur. Il ne s'entendit pas gémir, pas plus qu'il n'entendit la porte de son bureau tourner sur ses gonds.

« Seigneur Shion, j'ai terminé de réviser la comptabilité des six premiers mois... »

L'intrus ne termina pas sa phrase.

Shion ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que se tenait devant lui l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux, aujourd'hui archonte du Sanctuaire.

Pris la main dans le sac, songea-t-il stupidement. Il n'osait bouger, redoutait de proférer la moindre parole... Aucun mensonge, aucune fausse excuse ne venait à ses lèvres pour dissiper ce moment d'atroce embarras, et d'ailleurs, il fallait être bien naïf pour ne pas deviner ce qu'il trafiquait, la main perdue sous sa toge !

L'autre, tout aussi mortifié, se détourna vivement, bousculant au passage une pile de dossiers qui s'effondra à ses pieds.

« Je... repasserai plus tard », marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le souffle court, Shion le regarda se retirer avec une précipitation qui trahissait sa gêne. Son plaisir en suspens, inassouvi, paraissait le narguer sous la forme de ces épaules larges et de cette longue chevelure sombre qui serpentait sur le manteau noir. Le Pope se mordit la lèvre, et son regard s'illumina d'une détermination nouvelle. Il ignorait s'il était sur le point de commettre une erreur monumentale, mais après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il prenait une décision susceptible de bouleverser l'ordre du monde.

« Saga, attends ! » s'écria-t-il.

Plus qu'un ordre, une supplique.

**~Fin~**


End file.
